Sleepless
by xerxesdiva902
Summary: Kuroo is musing about how he was the luckiest man alive. KuroTsukki, Fluff, Omegaverse
**Authore's Notes: I DON'T OWN HAIKYU.**

It's been a long while since I published a story. I hope I still got "it".

Anyways, this drabble was inspired by Kuroquis's doujin Omega Booster, and this is something that I came up with, a continuation so to speak, when Kei does get pregnant, from Kuroo's POV.

000

 **Sleepless**

Kuroo lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkened room, musing about how he was the luckiest man alive.

Today had been really busy. It's the middle of summer and the temperature kept on soaring. They had just moved into their new house. Even with all the flurry of activity that had been done during most of the hot as fuck day, from carrying boxes full of their stuff to rearranging furniture, Kuroo did not feel as tired as he should be. Maybe it was because of the man sleeping beside him. His husband. His beautiful angel.

Kei lay curled on his side, his back to Kuroo, wearing nothing but his boxers while soundly sleeping. Nothing much has changed with his looks since they met in high school more than 5 years ago. He's still tall and skinny, blond hair and fair skin that would look as if glowing in the dark. Only this time, at the base of his neck, there was a mostly healed mating mark that Kuroo made.

The dark haired man turned on his side and drew closer to the blond to wrap him in a loose embrace. He knows the blond doesn't want to be cuddled as close when it's so hot and humid so he leaves a couple of inches between them. Just then the older man started to caress the barely there bump that was Kei's growing belly.

Kuroo still could not believe it though. He's going to be a father soon. The mere thought sends butterflies fluttering in his gut and sends his heart soaring in the most glorious way. He kisses the bare shoulder and smiles.

He turns on his back and picks his celphone up from the bedside table. He sees that it is already 27 minutes past midnight and sleep still evades him. He hears Akiteru's soft snores in the bedroom next to theirs. Kei's older brother had helped them move, and had him stay the night.

Kuroo remembered the day when they had to tell Kei's mom and Akiteru that he was pregnant. It sent shivers down his spine. While the older blond is normally friendly and kind, upon hearing that his brother is pregnant, his demeanor changed to something akin to a psychotic murderer.

 _"How dare you touch my baby brother! I will fucking gut you, you bedheaded pervert!"_

Wide eyed and terrified, Kei had to move between them to stop the older blond from slugging Kuroo.

The dark haired man supposes the out of character reaction from Akiteru was warranted, after all Kei is still in college. He himself was barely out of college, having just graduated recently. He is very thankful he managed to snag a job in a decent company even before finding out that Kei was on the family way.

Tsukishima-san, their mother, on the other hand, had a relatively calm response to the news.

 _"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Kuroo-kun, promise me you will take care of my Kei-chan, yes?"_

Yet the mad glint in the woman's eyes had Kuroo nodding frantically, though he didn't have to promise to take care of Kei. No, he didn't have to. After all, the younger blond already had him wrapped around his beautiful slender finger; mind, heart, sinew and all. He would go to the ends of the earth just to make Kei happy.

 _"That's settled then. Isn't this exciting? Our family is growing with a little one on the way! We should plan for the wedding now!" The woman exclaimed enthusiastically._

Planning for the wedding did not faze Kuroo one bit. He welcomed it actually. He knew even before then that Kei is the only person he would be spending the rest of his life with. It has already been a week since they married. Kuroo still feels like he's in a dream though, with how happy he is.

Kuroo was still trapped in his musings when he felt Kei shiver. He didn't realize the night had grown cold and the windows are still open. He carefully got up from the bed, but the slight movement still had the blond turn on his back and wake up.

"Where are you going?" Kei mumbled sleepily, fixing his honey brown eyes on his husband.

Kuroo let a small smile grace his lips. "I'll just close the windows."

"M'kay." Kei mumbled, turning back on his side, this time facing Kuroo's side of the bed.

Close the windows Kuroo did, but before joining the blond, he grabbed a couple of shirts from the closet first. He gently woke the blond up.

"Kei?"

Face scrunched in annoyance, the blond huffed awake. The dark haired man couldn't help but find it cute as honey brown eyes slowly opened to fix a glare on his person.

"Here, wear this." Kei grudgingly sat up with the other's help. He took the offered shirt and wore it, pout on his lips. But before the blond could totally pull his shirt down to cover his midsection, Kuroo held his hands for a moment before diving in and kissing his swollen belly.

"There, there little strawberry-chan. You and Papa would not feel cold now."

The action surprised the blond, annoyance at being woken up gone in a flash. Kei's gaze softened as he pulled his husband in a tight embrace. They disentangled a moment later, only to give each other a heartwarming kiss.

There really was no need to tell each other how they felt in that given time, or any time for that matter. For both Kei and Kuroo, their actions spoke louder than their words.

Kei lay back down and watched as his husband wore the second shirt he got from the closet. As Kuroo lay next to him, the blond turned on his side and curled against the other. The blond lay his head on the other's shoulder, while slinging one arm on his chest and one long leg over his waist. The dark haired man wrapped his arm around the blond in response.

As sleep finally caught up to Kuroo, his last thoughts were: "I'm the luckiest man indeed."


End file.
